i'll never smile again (but maybe i will, with you)
by ipsa dixit
Summary: Ever since Rose and Scorpius had broken up, Scorpius just wouldn't stop talking about her./for ql


For the Quidditch League, Tutshill Tornados, seeker, Round 10, write about the song I'll Never Smile Again — Tommy Dorsey

Word Count: 1153 by Google Docs

* * *

"I'm breaking up with you."

 _"What?"_

Scorpius' heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest. He had never really known why people said that they were 'heartbroken' until now. He didn't know if his heart would ever work again. He shook his head, thinking that there might be something in his ear, making him hear incorrectly. It couldn't be true, right?

"I'm breaking up with you," she repeated.

"Why?"

The panic rose further in his chest, making him feel like he was going to throw up. Maybe he should. That would _surely_ help his case.

"I just don't feel like this— _us_ —works. I don't think it'll ever work."

Scorpius searched Rose's face for some sign that she was joking, but he found nothing. There were no laughter lines, there was no dimple on her right cheek, her brown eyes were not sparkling at all.

"Rose, please—"

"No, Scorp. _Please_. Let me go."

There was nothing he could think to do as he stood there, watching Rose leave him. He felt numb inside, abandoned. As soon as she turned the next corner, he took a deep breath and looked up the ceiling, trying to blink away his tears. There was only one thing for him to do—return to Albus.

* * *

"It just feels like I'll never be happy again, you know?"

"Yeah," Albus said, chopping their roots harder than he should've, teeth gritted. Scorpius failed to notice either of these facts. "I know _exactly_ how you feel." Albus scraped the roots into their cauldron and then turned to glare at Scorpius. Ever since Rose and Scorpius had broken up, Scorpius just _wouldn't stop talking_ about her.

"I'll never smile again. Everything is just gone without her."

"I know what will make you feel better," Albus said, uncorking beetle juice for their potion.

"What? I'll take anything."

"Actually doing our work, instead of sitting around moping." Albus thrust the bottle into Scorpius' hands, annoyance on his face.

"I'm working!" Scorpius protested, placing the bottle back on the table. Albus squinted at him, picking it up.

"Yeah, _sure_ , Romeo."

"Romeo ends up _dead_. I'm not Romeo." Scorpius sighed, leaning on the table, near their cauldron.

"I wish you were. You'd be more helpful," Albus snapped, pouring half a cup of juice into the cauldron. He made no effort to whisper, knowing that their Professor had left the room for a few minutes, called away by the Headmistress.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scorpius said indignantly. He grabbed the spider eyes from out of Albus' hands, forcing Albus to turn and look at him.

"It means that ever since you broke up with Rose, you've stopped functioning normally, you idiot! All you do is pine over her, all you do is say how you'll never be happy again. Well, look!" Albus pushed back Scorpius' cheeks so that a grimace appeared on his face. "Yay, you're smiling! It wasn't that hard."

Scorpius threw the bag of spider eyes down on the desk. Albus was aware that the entire class was staring at the pair of them, Rose included, but he didn't care.

"What? Just because _you_ can never actually get a girlfriend means that _I_ can't be sad over losing mine?" Scorpius shouted, hitting Albus' hands away from his face.

"There are more important things in life than girls and breakups, Scorp."

"Don't call me Scorp. Only _friends_ have that privilege," Scorpius retorted with a hard look. "And besides," he continued, annoyingly avoiding the death glares Albus was sending him, "how the hell would you even know? The last girl you dated was in third year. You weren't even upset."

"Yeah, I wasn't upset," Albus agreed. "Because I was able to pull my head out my arse and realize that there are more important things, like grades, or friends. When are _you_ going to realize that, _Scorpius_?"

"Grades aren't that important." Scorpius fist was clenched. The tension between them was tangible. "Isn't my happiness more important than a potion, or an essay?"

"News flash!" Albus said, raising his voice again. He swung his arms out and knocked their potion over. He tried to ignore their ruined grade and the pain in his now throbbing hand. "There are other ways to be happy."

"Bullshit!" Scorpius shouted, just as the door opened, their Professor walking right in.

"What is this?" he asked, taking in the scene. Their cauldron was laying on the floor. Both Scorpius and Albus were ready to tear each other's throats out. Albus' hand was slowly turning black and blue, no matter how much he tried to ignore the pain. "Mr. Malfoy, please take Mr. Potter to the Hospital Wing, and then kindly make your way to the headmistress' office. You are both dismissed from class."

Albus shot Scorpius another glare, picked up his stuff with his good hand, and stomped out, not waiting for Scorpius.

"Albus," a voice called as he was almost out of the door. He turned to see Rose giving him a pointed look. He shrugged at her, rolling his eyes. He knew that they were both thinking the same thing. He didn't care anymore.

* * *

"I'm sorry."

Scorpius had had to run to catch up to Albus, but he managed it.

"Save it. I don't want to hear it." The snappish tone of Albus' voice hurt.

"It's true, though. I don't feel like I'll be happy again, like I'll ever love someone like I loved Rose."

Albus stopped walking. Scorpius saw him square his shoulders and take a deep breath, once, twice, three times, and then he ran a hand through his hair before spinning on one foot to face Scorpius.

"I know this might be a classic thing to say after you've broken up with someone, but—there are _plenty_ of other fish in the sea. You can find someone to love again, I promise."

Scorpius scoffed. "Just because you've never been in love doesn't—"

"Please, _stop_ ," Albus begged. Scorpius could feel the daggers Albus was glaring. "For your information, I have been in love, you idiot. I do know what you're talking about."

Scorpius bit his lip, thinking. Why hadn't Albus ever told him about this supposed love of his? It must be just his way of trying to comfort him. "Even so… Who am I supposed to love again? I don't feel the same about anybody else. Never have."

"Who are you—" Albus clenched his fist, then visibly winced.

"Dude, that's your hurt hand."

"No shit, Sherlock," Albus said. "And, actually, I have a person for you to love, just like you loved Rose."

"Oh yeah?" Scorpius challenged, staring into Albus' eyes. "Who?"

Albus dropped his bag and, with his good hand, pulled Scorpius onto him, their lips crashing together, just for a moment, before Scorpius staggered away in shock.

He stared at Albus, seeing him in an entirely different light.

"Me, you idiot!"


End file.
